HBPA: The God's Rhapsody
by Alikuma
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself targeted by Bellatrix Lestrange and her insane plot to frame all of the Order of the Phoenix members for murder and have them arrested by the Ministry of Magic. He seeks out a very attractive autopsy surgeon to help. Set in book 5. HEED THE M RATING! This Fic has temporarily been discontinued to work on other projects, but will be continued eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first upload on this site and I hope it is successful.

Criticism is applauded, vile or not.

Ideas for murder are appreciated, as one can only watch so many NCIS episodes without wanting to Gibbs slap your parents.

The title means Half Blood Prince Adventures and the autopsy surgeons name is defined in later Chapters.

Slight torture warnings and heavy sexual warnings for the future, although I am no master of smut myself.

Sadly, I don not own the world of Harry Potter, for that belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment, I just like to play with her toys while she's not home.

Pottermore name: RiverDraconis20077

Severus Snape had finally gotten through yet another Death Eater meeting, avoiding discovery of his double agent status by the Dark Lord thanks to his use of Occlumency.

Nothing was out of the usual, all the death eaters in the inner most circle had been seated at Lucius Malfoy's prestigious Mansion sized dining room table just like old times, before the Dark lord had fallen the first time.

The only truly out of place thing that had happened during the whole ordeal was the freaky looks he had been getting from Bellatrix Lestrange. It was no big secret she still didn't think him trustworthy. After the meeting was over, Bella had cornered him before he could make a swift exit and said "I do like the walls of your sitting room, and so did your little present before I finished with him."

He used a bit of quick eye contact legimens to see her almost gushing with the whole horrid murder, and how she had made sure to leave little evidence of her hand in the crime. He saw the aftermath of what she had done, and it looked fairly incriminating towards him, not to mention the crime scene. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get him out of this one if the Ministry got on his arse about it.

He so wished it wasn't imperative that he have a clean slate, especially because of his needed teaching position at Hogwarts, but unfortunately, he had no other alternatives.

He first apparated to the nearly un-inhabited street of Spinners End in a secret cranny to observe men in trench coats and formal attire keeping watch at several street corners around his house, and the curtains being peeked through. It was too late to clean up.

Thinking on his feet, he apparated to the Apothecary in a secluded part of Knockturn Alley, and put in a word with their head merchant.

He had heard rumors that there was a sort of licensed privately available Autopsy surgeon, who was at the Apocatheary for her side business of necropsy.

There was a stumbling down the rickety stairs belonging to the old merchant, as another set of the much more graceful legs of a tall beautiful woman descended behind him. She was removing her apron from around her neck. It had a slimy green substance on it, as did the large butcher-style knife in the pocket. She was wearing partially casual black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the buttons undone to reveal creamy pale skin and a light blue camisole. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she had a few cuts on her beautiful face that still had remnants of healing salve on them.

"Good evening sir, i believe that if you will give me but a moment to finish my days work, we can meet at another venue to discuss your need of my services." she used a practiced business-like tone with a pretty smile.

"Yes of course. Will the Leaky cauldron be too much to ask?" He replied.

"Not at all. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

As she ascended the steps, he couldn't take his eyes of her perfectly shaped legs and buttocks, lightly swaying to the rhythm of her steps.

She arrived in exactly 20 minutes, with similar attire as before. She held out her hand in a cordial fashion and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Rhapsodia Matrix. I'm certified by the Ministry of magic in several countries as an independent Autopsy and necropsy surgeon."

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's is a dead body at my house, and there are ministry officials swamping my residence as we speak. I can't have my name dirtied, or I'll lose my job." He told her frankly as she sat down in the chair across from him in a back corner of the pub.

"I can understand your predicament. I believe you will find my work concise and literate, and in any case should the evidence i find be needed in court, all documents, and signatures, are specially written with Veritiserum infused ink, to always ensure that the truth is on the papers. I like to work with someone to take down everything i say out loud during the process, so it is easier to move on to the next thought without need for pause to remember. The ministry officials will be lenient with you after I show them my certification. That, and because if you are thrown in court, I will be the only reliable source you, and the Ministry will have to ensure either your guilt, or innocence. Therefore, i also have the partial duties of a type of lawyer." she told him.

It all looked good in this light. Especially her pretty, now healed face that was both professional and reassuring of her abilities and his safety.

"Thank you, but what about-"

"We won't talk money until this is over, okay?" she swiftly intervened. Severus nodded sharply, and motioned for them to stand.

As they made their way to a small alcove, he decided to be as gentlemanly as possible, and asked, "Would a side-along Apparation be acceptable?"

In answering, she curled her arm around his, and clasped his long fingered, pale, worn, hand in her dainty, soft one.

The effect was immediate, and it felt like fire was coursing through his veins from her touch, seething throughout his entire body.

He regained his head after a moment, and apparated them to the same cranny as he had been in before, but she lost her footing on the slightly un even ground and fell into him. He caught her around the waist to support her light weight, and helped her back upright. There was no mistaking the feel of her fairly well sized breasts against his lower chest, and it sent tingles through him. She was looking at him, nearly at eye level, with some sort of interested scrutiny as he slowly released his firm, caressing grip of her back and upper arm.

She physically shook her head to clear out whatever she was thinking, and whipped out a license badge on a fabric necklace to wear for recognition.

Taking a deep breath, she took herself up to her full height that surely must have been at least to the tops of his ears, and began to walk calmly towards the house that had ministry officials pouring out of it, ready to apprehend at any given moment.

"Haul-" one of the burly men brandishing a wand began to say, but Rhapsodia cut him off.

"Shut your trap Yates, he's with me. I demand your entire force stay outside during my examination, or I am capable of causing certainly permanent bodily harm. And another thing, If I find out that a single speck of dust was misplaced by your people on MY crime scene, I'll have you thrown headlong out of your job at the ministry as an investigator, and into custodian apprenticeship. Am I clear?" for such a beautiful an well drawn woman, Rhapsodia had just made a grown man nearly piss himself, and also got at least three dozen armed men to cower. The pale Mr. Yates could do naught but nod his paled face and accommodate her. Severus smirked amusedly.

On the inside of the house, the scene was bloody. There were gruesome bloody hand smears all over the walls, and the mutilated body of a muggle who's throat had been torn open and the insides pulled out forcefully. He had little to wear, and the pre-mortem bruising was a testament to how badly he had been beaten before he was finally killed. Rhapsodia took out a small camera from her pocket, and enlarged it with her darkly colored wand. She put down a measuring rod that told length and width around some of the obscure splatters, and then large pictures of the walls and the several wounds in the body.

"Do you mind much if I were to make good use of your coffee table?" she asked him.

"Not at all."

Rhapsodia transfigured the table into a taller, longer, stainless steel set up. She levitated the body onto the table and took pictures off the patterns of blood stain on the carpet. Every one of the photos spat out the small slot at the front, and she put them into a manila envelope under the table top in a caddy.

She hand cleaned some of the wounds, specifically feeling of the jagged edges of the cuts, and the cracked ribs.

Severus took the initiative and had out a piece of parchment with a quill and a special ink pot she had given him after putting a few drops of Veritiserum in it. The ink had a distinct color from the usual black, although if you just glanced at it alone, chances were you wouldn't know the difference.

To keep her saliva from getting on the body while she talked, Rhapsodia put on a mouth mask on over her ears and nose.

Severus took a full scroll of complete notes, down to the section of comments.

"Now, to get down to the business of your impending trial, do you have an alibi and witnesses involved for the last two days?"

"Yes." he replied promptly.

"Good. Try to get a estimate of your time of arrival and departure from each of the places you've been and keep those in mind."

She closed up all the wounds with thread and needle, placing a white sheet - transfigured from a small pile of dust in the corner - over top of him.

"Oh, and his name at the top please. Alan Jameson."

Rhapsodia promptly took the notes when Severus stopped writing, and placed them in another Manila envelope.

"Yates, get in here!" she commanded with all the might of a thunderstorm.

Yates looked odd, standing at near attention for the slightly smaller woman.

"Please gently transport my body to the locker at the ministry for me. If i find anything different, or if you've tampered with my evidence, I'll be seeing you on my table." she put one of her little fingers dead in the center of his chest menacingly.

Dumbledore was called in on Snapes behalf at the hearing, and he was eventually exonerated of the charges all thanks to Rhapsodias amazing skills at autopsy surgery and partial leverage in the legal department of affairs.

After the hearing, Severus approached her about the cost.

Dumbledore even offered to pay it, but Rhapsodia simply refused.

"Albus, I think by now you ought to know me better than that. I only charge the culprit. Someone was dumb enough to leave evidence behind, and even make a mess if things to be cleaned up. Not to mention the repercussions of destroying lives. That person is whom my salary will be taken, rouge Lestrange lunatic or not."

This bit made next to no sense to Severus- services rendered had in all seriousness saved his arse on all accounts- but he went along with it anyways. Dumbledore treated them to a celebratory drink, and then making a hasty excuse that he needed to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, left the two of them alone with a knowing look on his face at the small muggle establishment across from the telephone booth that they used to enter the ministry to begin with.

"Thank you." Severus told her between sips of firewhiskey.

"Oh, no problem at all." she said as she stained her already light pink lips a dark hue of red with her wine.

"Really I owe you one. You've saved more than you realize." he replied in kind, the whiskey burning his throat.

"No, really you don't owe me anything." she said adamantly.

"But-"

She suddenly got up and left, seeming to want to avoid the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Rhapsodia is derived from the musical term rhapsody meaning an effusively enthusiastic or ecstatic expression of feeling or a free instrumental composition in one extended movement. (Definition from google) take it as you may.

This Chapter isn't as explicit in detail as some may be later, but I don't intend to bore you with anatomically correct smut. I do hope, however, to intrigue the curiosity within by introducing the human body and it's death through the eyes of an autopsy surgeon and the effects of residual magic on the body of a corpse. It's a tad gory, but that is easily passed through sarcasm and frank observation. Have fun. Authors note again near chapter 10.

Rhapsodia was almost to a secluded place in an alleyway to apparate, but Severus caught up with her first. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.  
"Look if you're so bent on-" she tripped backwards against the wall, but Severus caught the back of her head in his hand and ended up not a fingers width away from her, with his other hand on the wall for balance. A flush crept up from her neck to cover her cheeks as her eyes traveled around his face hungrily, landing on his tightly pressed lips.  
"… If you're so bent on repaying me... Then you'll just have to make it up, won't you?" she whispered, the wine giving her breath a sultry twinge, the whiskey muddling his own thoughts.  
He nodded.  
She drew him a bit closer so that their hips just touched and their faces were just a breath away. Her eyes were glazed over with intense lust, and he could feel the heat pouring off her torso.  
"...Then... Kiss me-" he did as he was asked and pressed his thin lips over her plump red ones.  
What he didn't expect was the reaction that took place. His insides melted together and all he could think about was getting more.  
She kissed him back, and they were overcome with the intense fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck to press her body against his, matching his feverish passion kiss for kiss, their tongues intertwining, tasting and touching as much as they could. He could taste the mingled substances of her well made red wine and his Ogden's finest firewhiskey, and it drove him crazy.  
He moved down her perfectly shaped jaw to her graceful neck and suckled and bit until he was sure it would leave a mark. She moaned at the pleasured feel of it.  
He was already half hard against her, and he thought she would be disgusted with him when she pulled him against her tighter, but when he attempted to pull away, she took advantage of the extra space and climbed up to straddle his hips, kissing him even deeper and forcing him to push her into the wall, rubbing his now fully formed erection against her groin. She cried out in pleasure as he stumbled and rocked against her for support.  
"What...oh... Are we... Doing..?" she asked him breathlessly, suppressing a sigh as she spoke from his accidental ministrations.  
His brows creased together confusedly. Didn't she want this? Hadn't she been the one to ask?  
"Don't you... Mmm... Think this may be better suited for a... bed, or a... couch at the least?" he got the memo and immediately side-along apparated them to his bedroom, casting wards all over the door and window before dropping her on the bed. He leaned over her and slid his hands up her shirt to pull it off, and licked her breasts, as she sucked in a breath and sighed indulgently. He ran his fingers over her bumpy abdominal region, and spared an awed glance at her flat, chiseled body, but he was afraid he couldn't wait any longer, and stood back up.  
She was already halfway out of her pants. After that was done, she hopped up only in her underwear and used her nimble fingers to undo his many buttons seamlessly without breaking a single one. She pulled his outer robes and coat off, and kissed him slowly while she undid the front of his crisp white dress shirt and pants before he had her back on the bed. He pulled off his pants and allowed her the pleasure of sliding down his tented boxers. "Will you regret this later?" he had to ask, his voice strained and husky as she stroked him and leaned back to lay out fully on the bed in all her glory, giving him a suggestive glare.  
"Quit asking questions and take me already!" she almost screamed at him, pulling his head down to lick his lips and forcefully kiss him as she ground her wetness against his erection to show how ready she was.  
He obliged and had her out of her underwear in less than a second, and was driving into her rhythmically, eliciting many loud moans, answered by his own. She was eventually bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts and clenching around him with each new entry, yelling out his name repeatedly and driving him to go faster. They finally climaxed at almost the same time, her muscles contracting all at once, him emptying himself into her, and he collapsed next to her on his bed as they went off into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke up many hours later, and was staring at the empty place across from him in the bed.  
He sat up somewhat confused and looked around. Her clothes were all accounted for, and all but one article of his was as well. He was pretty sure she had commandeered his white shirt, which was long, even on him.  
His hypothesis was proven when he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen with only his spare pair of black trousers on. Rhapsodia was at the Kitchen counter, making something out of his line of sight. There were only two chairs set out at the small kitchen table, and he sat in the one with the paper and hot tea already put out.  
In less than a minute she had a small platter of breakfast items in front of him, all perfectly prepared, and sat down in the other chair with a mug of light brown coffee and stole a slice of toast.  
"Morning." she said lightly in between bites of toast.  
"You didn't have to do this, you know." he told her.  
She shrugged and replied, "They're leftovers from my breakfast about a half hour ago. I figured you'd be hungry after skipping dinner last night."  
He ate under her perusing gaze. She watched him take every bite, her sharply defined eyes taking in each movement and feature, and winked at him over her sweet coffee when he finally finished. The flickering of her eyes to what he was sure to be his groin didn't go unnoticed, and he was sure the hungry look in her eye wasn't for his already eaten food.  
"You're a great cook." he supplied in the silence, excluding the bubbling of a boiling cauldron in the corner. She nodded and walked over to it, stirring it a few times.  
He didn't have to see it to know what it was.  
She deemed it ready, and put her empty coffee mug into it. Putting her hand over her nose, she downed it in three gulps, shuddering, and casting a stasis charm over it before turning back around to look at him, her arousal the dominant scent in the heated air.  
He, surprisingly, was already there, seeming to sense what she was after. She sat up on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly scraped her teeth along the surface of his jaw before kissing him slowly. He held her well sized, soft hips in his long fingered hands, and kissed her back. She slid the shirt off and pressed her midsized breasts up against his slightly muscular figure, deepening the kiss but leaving it at the same pace.  
He brushed his hands over her smooth skin and squeezed her buttocks, arching her back into him and allowing him to suckle at her breasts teasingly, making her breath hitch. She ground her hips into his large bulge of rock hardness and distracted him from her breasts long enough to bite his lower lip and kiss him languidly.  
He unzipped his trousers with one hand she wrapped her legs around his hips and put his hard length into her with their combined weight and pressure. Crying out in pure pleasure as he immediately hit that one sweet spot, and penetrated her core, she dug her heels into his back, moaning as he slowly brought himself out and back in, almost taunting her with the sweet laziness of his actions. Her back arched and her head was supported on the cabinet as she gripped the counter for support. He snaked his head around her, pushing hair out of the way, he bit a certain place in the back of her neck, making her senses heighten. The delicious shocks he got with each thrust were driving him crazy not to speed up, but he was hard pressed to continue the pace she had begun. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasuring, she came first, and he came not a few thrusts afterwards, causing him to collapse on the floor against the doors of the cabinets, her following suit in his lap.  
"Well... Definitely not regret here..." she sighed into his chest blissfully. He shook his head in agreement. She lifted herself up on her left hand and feet, before tucking his now soft, floppy member back into his trousers and expertly zipping the fly and buttoning the loop.  
Patting his groin fondly, she settled herself in a comfortable position for the both of them and began to debate on a nap when a revelation hit her. The same must have happened to Severus, because his bare chest suddenly got tight.  
"... You realize Dumbledore probably planned for this to happen, right?" he asked her in a tired, husky, baritone purr.  
"The manipulative old codger-" she commented before yawning widely and settling against his chest.  
"I for one don't mind too much..." she admitted sleepily before falling back into a blissful unconsciousness. She barely noticed Severus carry her up into the bedroom and lay down beside her in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, an owl made its way to the window. Rhapsodia opened it and admitted the owl's letter and let it back out again before crashing back down on the bed and falling back to sleep. Oh! The wonders Severus could do to her! She wasn't intending to get out of his bed for at least another twenty minutes. He was downstairs, probably reading some obscure book or taking a shower. She looked at the front of the letter. It was addressed to both of them. Severus came in the room, with just a clean pair of black trousers on and lay beside her, and kissed her shoulder before putting his damp head next to hers to look at the letter together. She opened it.  
"Rhapsodia Matrix & Severus Snape, Spinners End, Master bedroom, top floor.  
Please be prepared to meet at the 'place to go', tomorrow at noon.  
-Albus"  
Severus sighed.  
"Looks like the manipulation has yet to cease."  
"Is the *place to go* some sort of Order of the Phoenix safe house?" she asked him simply. He turned his head to look at her. She shrugged.  
"Well, Azkaban has been broken into; people are already talking about the mysterious disappearances. The ministry is keeping it all out of the paper, and ignoring the whole thing completely. Not to mention how dark-" she indicated to his forearm, "-that is. If He's back, then I'd put money on Dumbledore get the Order back together? I did some early work for them, Minerva McGonagall brought me in."  
He was fairly impressed by her insight.  
She threw the letter off the side of the bed and straddled his hips, looking down at him through her long, luxurious black hair.  
"So... Mr. Secret Agent, ready for a little ride?" she asked him innocently as his pupils widened to deep black pools of lusty, sinful, anticipation.

They dressed fully for the first time in a few days, pausing along the way to snog, once to have a full blown coupling before pants were put on, and finally made it to the back yard to apparate.  
At number 12 Grimauld place, Rhapsodia was magically bound, gagged, and bodily escorted into the room. She was calmly waiting, and finally Dumbledore came along.  
"I'm so sorry for this treatment, but you'll have to be inducted into the Order to be able to leave with your wand."  
She huffed and gave him a look that plainly said for him to get on with it. After she was signed and sealed, she had to show them her patronus. The large dragon soared around the room, letting off all kinds of warm, fuzzy feelings, and vanished.  
She didn't seem too happy as she kicked back in a chair to wait for the rest of the order.  
An unfamiliar face passed the door, stopped and doubled back. It was a teenage girl, about 14, long wildly curly chestnut hair, pretty face, obviously of the intellectual type, and because of her profiles placement in the current location, she was most likely the girl from last year's Rita Sweeter article about Harry Potter and, "Hermione Granger?" Selene asked her with a slight smile.  
"You must be the autopsy surgeon," she deduced poignantly.  
Smart.  
"I am. I suppose you know plenty about the interworking of this place. I'm not interested in the minor details, just names and profiles of the ring leaders around this place," Selene asked simply, motioning for her to take a seat.  
She sat ramrod straight, obviously attempting to stay as professional and impressive as possible. Selene raised her eyebrows and grinned.  
"Hermione, relax. This isn't a school conference, and I'm sure that mind of yours can work just as well in a more comfortable position." Rhapsodia waved her wand just lightly and a tea service with biscuits appeared. The cups poured themselves and floated over to each of them along with a biscuit.  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore is the head of the Order, -" she addressed her superior with the correct phrase indicating a decent level of respect, "and then Professor McGonagall is kind of the second in command. After her, it's mostly a ring of people, but I don't know all the names right now. Kingsley Shacklebolt has most of our Ministry connections, along with a few Arours like Nymphadora Tonks. The person who owns the house and is letting us use it for a safe house -"  
"Would be me," said a masculine voice from the doorway.  
Rhapsodia's head turned and looked at one Sirius Black, who was standing in the doorway, his eyes flickering inconspicuously at her languid pose, and legs.  
She acknowledged him with a smile and a nod.  
"So, I'm to take it you're not really a criminal. Shacklebolt is the head of your search detail, and you probably shake hands every so often. My name is Rhapsodia. I cut open your cousins murder victims. Has quite the fetish for blades, that one."  
Sirius shrugged.  
"I suppose there'll always be that one person your related to that you just can't stand," he told her.  
"True, true," she admitted.  
McGonagall came into view at that moment.  
"Well, speak of the devil!" Rhapsodia laughed, hopping up to embrace her.  
"Matrix, how've you been?" she asked as though speaking to a dear old friend.  
"Oh, you know, out and about, hanging with the creepy guys at the morgue, the usual."  
As if on cue, Hermione stood, placing her cup on the service and making the excuse that she needed to go see if Molly needed help in the kitchen.  
Rhapsodia ushered both of them to sit down and enjoy the tea service with her so they could talk.  
"So, dear, how've you gotten along these past few years?" Rhapsodia asked McGonagall as if talking to... someone younger. Sirius thought ties was odd. McGonagall tittered slightly. "Just fine, my dear."  
"So, back with us again, are you?" McGonagall said fondly, "I do wish we didn't need you here, but it is nice seeing you again."  
A spark caught in Sirius' head. He'd seen this person before!  
He remembered how she looked then, and then looked at her again. Everyone else had changed at least a bit. Even Hagrid had a few more gray hairs to his beard. But this girl, she hadn't changed at all. She seemed to have shorter hair then. Other than that, her face was the same, and her smooth skin, and even her slightly long, dainty fingers.  
And his feelings towards her hadn't changed either. He had thought about her sometimes during his stay at Azkaban.  
"... I am beginning to think that we should go down stairs." McGonagall noted before standing and leading the way.  
Rhapsodia was walking towards a familiar dark figure when something caught her eye. Severus had positioned himself inconspicuously near her.  
Rhapsodia suddenly turned back and looked right at Harry Potter himself.  
A smile suddenly spread across her face.  
"Well, Mr. H. Potter, you've certainly grown up in six years."  
Harry looked confused.  
"Railview Hotel, Cokeworth, Room 17. You were with the weirdest bunch of muggles I've ever laid eyes on. A very well fed boy, a skinny blonde, and that man with half a moustache that swiped your Hogwarts letter right out of your hand."  
"You look nothing like the owner of that hotel, though." Harry argued, realizing who she was talking about.  
A crystal flask was drawn out of Rhapsodia's pocket. It held an odd mixture of color. She downed just a sip, and the Owner Harry remembered was standing before him.  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She immediately morphed back into her usual form and said "Had that Man not reacted the way he did, I would have congratulated you after you opened the letter. He seemed a bit… off about it all. It's a shame you didn't come later in the year, I had just gotten hold of the place by Will, and we were scheduled to begin renovation in just a week's time."  
"Good to hear. That place looked horrible!" Harry joked.  
To Severus' surprise, she grinned and laughed.  
"Quite!" she held her hand at an odd angle with her arm crooked up slightly. "Rhapsodia."  
Somehow guessing what the gesture meant, he grasped it with similar posture. "Harry."  
Dumbledore chose that moment to make his grand entrance to the main gaggle of people and barely glanced at the beauty of Rhapsodia before he took a sword from deep within his robes and threw to at her with a practiced hand.  
Severus though she would be sliced in two, but to his surprise, she caught it in kind and surveyed it. Sliding the blades apart, she placed her wand in the hilt and re combined them. Holding the hilt in her left hand she gave it another once over and raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore.  
"Bet it was a bitch to get a hold of. What do you want for it?" she said, her eyes dead set on Dumbledore.  
"Loyalty to Harry Potter until the moment Lord Voldemort dies." he asked promptly.  
She turned slightly on the balls of her feet and looked at harry appraisingly.  
"Are you in this to win? Gonna take Voldemort out, are you?" she asked him simply.  
At his steely resolve and obvious confidence, she set her mouth at an angle that looked both smile and frown. She waved the sword slightly and a scabbard with a back strap appeared over it.  
"You got it." she said. Dumbledore nodded, walked past her, and into the dining room, signaling for the rest of the order and their contacts to follow suit.

After dinner, she got into the shower. He got a great idea, and snuck in after her, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the corner of the roomy stall. She still had her back turned, getting herself wet, and he had the pleasure of picking up a bottle of shampoo and squirting it into his hand before starting at the tips of her hair and working his way up. She started at first, but then he got her to lean on him so he could rinse her and wash the rest. She let out little sighs and breathy moans as he worked over her, lingering on her breasts, buttocks, and thighs. She was perfectly clean after he finished. She suddenly turned him around to put his hands against the wall behind him, and she washed his hair, massaging his scalp as she went, and then washed the rest of him. He groaned as she worked her way around him, getting every spot she could reach, and then turned off the water to climb him like a tree, resting her thighs on his hips and kissing him deeply. He came to life beneath her, rubbing up against her exposed pussy and she shuddered, all of her pink body burning brighter. He rubbed and tweaked, her pleasure intoxicating him to no end.  
He pressed her up against the wall and drove into her unexpectedly. She cried out his name, as her weight made him go to that place again. He was driving into her with enough force to make the wall shiver as she screamed out his name over and over again. He bit into her neck on that sweet spot, making her eyes roll back in her head as he gave her all of his energy in a last thrust where he emptied more into her than usual, and after a few tweaks and some fondling, he had her as a convulsing mass in his arms on the shower floor, with three counted orgasms in a row and at least a full six minutes to ride it out and come to her afterglow. She was breathing deeply, her energy spent.  
He hoisted her up and rinsed hem both off.  
After getting at least a few basic garments on, they fell into bed as a wadded mass of persona and sheets, sleeping long and hard for the next ten hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, an owl made its way to the window. Rhapsodia opened it and admitted the owl's letter and let it back out again before crashing back down on the bed and falling back to sleep. Oh! The wonders Severus could do to her! She wasn't intending to get out of his bed for at least another twenty minutes. He was downstairs, probably reading some obscure book or taking a shower. She looked at the front of the letter. It was addressed to both of them. Severus came in the room, with just a clean pair of black trousers on and lay beside her, and kissed her shoulder before putting his damp head next to hers to look at the letter together. She opened it.  
"Rhapsodia Matrix & Severus Snape, Spinners End, Master bedroom, top floor.  
Please be prepared to meet at the 'place to go', tomorrow at noon.  
-Albus"  
Severus sighed.  
"Looks like the manipulation has yet to cease."  
"Is the *place to go* some sort of Order of the Phoenix safe house?" she asked him simply. He turned his head to look at her. She shrugged.  
"Well, Azkaban has been broken into; people are already talking about the mysterious disappearances. The ministry is keeping it all out of the paper, and ignoring the whole thing completely. Not to mention how dark-" she indicated to his forearm, "-that is. If He's back, then I'd put money on Dumbledore get the Order back together? I did some early work for them, Minerva McGonagall brought me in."  
He was fairly impressed by her insight.  
She threw the letter off the side of the bed and straddled his hips, looking down at him through her long, luxurious black hair.  
"So... Mr. Secret Agent, ready for a little ride?" she asked him innocently as his pupils widened to deep black pools of lusty, sinful, anticipation.

They dressed fully for the first time in a few days, pausing along the way to snog, once to have a full blown coupling before pants were put on, and finally made it to the back yard to apparate.  
At number 12 Grimauld place, Rhapsodia was magically bound, gagged, and bodily escorted into the room. She was calmly waiting, and finally Dumbledore came along.  
"I'm so sorry for this treatment, but you'll have to be inducted into the Order to be able to leave with your wand."  
She huffed and gave him a look that plainly said for him to get on with it. After she was signed and sealed, she had to show them her patronus. The large dragon soared around the room, letting off all kinds of warm, fuzzy feelings, and vanished.  
She didn't seem too happy as she kicked back in a chair to wait for the rest of the order.  
An unfamiliar face passed the door, stopped and doubled back. It was a teenage girl, about 14, long wildly curly chestnut hair, pretty face, obviously of the intellectual type, and because of her profiles placement in the current location, she was most likely the girl from last year's Rita Sweeter article about Harry Potter and, "Hermione Granger?" Selene asked her with a slight smile.  
"You must be the autopsy surgeon," she deduced poignantly.  
Smart.  
"I am. I suppose you know plenty about the interworking of this place. I'm not interested in the minor details, just names and profiles of the ring leaders around this place," Selene asked simply, motioning for her to take a seat.  
She sat ramrod straight, obviously attempting to stay as professional and impressive as possible. Selene raised her eyebrows and grinned.  
"Hermione, relax. This isn't a school conference, and I'm sure that mind of yours can work just as well in a more comfortable position." Rhapsodia waved her wand just lightly and a tea service with biscuits appeared. The cups poured themselves and floated over to each of them along with a biscuit.  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore is the head of the Order, -" she addressed her superior with the correct phrase indicating a decent level of respect, "and then Professor McGonagall is kind of the second in command. After her, it's mostly a ring of people, but I don't know all the names right now. Kingsley Shacklebolt has most of our Ministry connections, along with a few Arours like Nymphadora Tonks. The person who owns the house and is letting us use it for a safe house -"  
"Would be me," said a masculine voice from the doorway.  
Rhapsodia's head turned and looked at one Sirius Black, who was standing in the doorway, his eyes flickering inconspicuously at her languid pose, and legs.  
She acknowledged him with a smile and a nod.  
"So, I'm to take it you're not really a criminal. Shacklebolt is the head of your search detail, and you probably shake hands every so often. My name is Rhapsodia. I cut open your cousins murder victims. Has quite the fetish for blades, that one."  
Sirius shrugged.  
"I suppose there'll always be that one person your related to that you just can't stand," he told her.  
"True, true," she admitted.  
McGonagall came into view at that moment.  
"Well, speak of the devil!" Rhapsodia laughed, hopping up to embrace her.  
"Matrix, how've you been?" she asked as though speaking to a dear old friend.  
"Oh, you know, out and about, hanging with the creepy guys at the morgue, the usual."  
As if on cue, Hermione stood, placing her cup on the service and making the excuse that she needed to go see if Molly needed help in the kitchen.  
Rhapsodia ushered both of them to sit down and enjoy the tea service with her so they could talk.  
"So, dear, how've you gotten along these past few years?" Rhapsodia asked McGonagall as if talking to... someone younger. Sirius thought ties was odd. McGonagall tittered slightly. "Just fine, my dear."  
"So, back with us again, are you?" McGonagall said fondly, "I do wish we didn't need you here, but it is nice seeing you again."  
A spark caught in Sirius' head. He'd seen this person before!  
He remembered how she looked then, and then looked at her again. Everyone else had changed at least a bit. Even Hagrid had a few more gray hairs to his beard. But this girl, she hadn't changed at all. She seemed to have shorter hair then. Other than that, her face was the same, and her smooth skin, and even her slightly long, dainty fingers.  
And his feelings towards her hadn't changed either. He had thought about her sometimes during his stay at Azkaban.  
"... I am beginning to think that we should go down stairs." McGonagall noted before standing and leading the way.  
Rhapsodia was walking towards a familiar dark figure when something caught her eye. Severus had positioned himself inconspicuously near her.  
Rhapsodia suddenly turned back and looked right at Harry Potter himself.  
A smile suddenly spread across her face.  
"Well, Mr. H. Potter, you've certainly grown up in six years."  
Harry looked confused.  
"Railview Hotel, Cokeworth, Room 17. You were with the weirdest bunch of muggles I've ever laid eyes on. A very well fed boy, a skinny blonde, and that man with half a moustache that swiped your Hogwarts letter right out of your hand."  
"You look nothing like the owner of that hotel, though." Harry argued, realizing who she was talking about.  
A crystal flask was drawn out of Rhapsodia's pocket. It held an odd mixture of color. She downed just a sip, and the Owner Harry remembered was standing before him.  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She immediately morphed back into her usual form and said "Had that Man not reacted the way he did, I would have congratulated you after you opened the letter. He seemed a bit… off about it all. It's a shame you didn't come later in the year, I had just gotten hold of the place by Will, and we were scheduled to begin renovation in just a week's time."  
"Good to hear. That place looked horrible!" Harry joked.  
To Severus' surprise, she grinned and laughed.  
"Quite!" she held her hand at an odd angle with her arm crooked up slightly. "Rhapsodia."  
Somehow guessing what the gesture meant, he grasped it with similar posture. "Harry."  
Dumbledore chose that moment to make his grand entrance to the main gaggle of people and barely glanced at the beauty of Rhapsodia before he took a sword from deep within his robes and threw to at her with a practiced hand.  
Severus though she would be sliced in two, but to his surprise, she caught it in kind and surveyed it. Sliding the blades apart, she placed her wand in the hilt and re combined them. Holding the hilt in her left hand she gave it another once over and raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore.  
"Bet it was a bitch to get a hold of. What do you want for it?" she said, her eyes dead set on Dumbledore.  
"Loyalty to Harry Potter until the moment Lord Voldemort dies." he asked promptly.  
She turned slightly on the balls of her feet and looked at harry appraisingly.  
"Are you in this to win? Gonna take Voldemort out, are you?" she asked him simply.  
At his steely resolve and obvious confidence, she set her mouth at an angle that looked both smile and frown. She waved the sword slightly and a scabbard with a back strap appeared over it.  
"You got it." she said. Dumbledore nodded, walked past her, and into the dining room, signaling for the rest of the order and their contacts to follow suit.

After dinner, she got into the shower. He got a great idea, and snuck in after her, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the corner of the roomy stall. She still had her back turned, getting herself wet, and he had the pleasure of picking up a bottle of shampoo and squirting it into his hand before starting at the tips of her hair and working his way up. She started at first, but then he got her to lean on him so he could rinse her and wash the rest. She let out little sighs and breathy moans as he worked over her, lingering on her breasts, buttocks, and thighs. She was perfectly clean after he finished. She suddenly turned him around to put his hands against the wall behind him, and she washed his hair, massaging his scalp as she went, and then washed the rest of him. He groaned as she worked her way around him, getting every spot she could reach, and then turned off the water to climb him like a tree, resting her thighs on his hips and kissing him deeply. He came to life beneath her, rubbing up against her exposed pussy and she shuddered, all of her pink body burning brighter. He rubbed and tweaked, her pleasure intoxicating him to no end.  
He pressed her up against the wall and drove into her unexpectedly. She cried out his name, as her weight made him go to that place again. He was driving into her with enough force to make the wall shiver as she screamed out his name over and over again. He bit into her neck on that sweet spot, making her eyes roll back in her head as he gave her all of his energy in a last thrust where he emptied more into her than usual, and after a few tweaks and some fondling, he had her as a convulsing mass in his arms on the shower floor, with three counted orgasms in a row and at least a full six minutes to ride it out and come to her afterglow. She was breathing deeply, her energy spent.  
He hoisted her up and rinsed hem both off.  
After getting at least a few basic garments on, they fell into bed as a wadded mass of persona and sheets, sleeping long and hard for the next ten hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhapsodia woke up the next morning with the feel of her calves on a smooth surface, and something sending delicious shivers up her spine. It was Severus, bent down between her legs with them thrown over on either side of his head on his shoulders, and the moment he saw her head come up to look at him, he licked her now erect clit, and suckled, making her back arch and eliciting a loud moan. He continued his tweaking and fondling and suckling until he had her screaming out his name before bucking a last time and hitting a high note of orgasm.  
After at least a half hour she finally said as she rolled into his solid chest, "Good morning to you too..."

After breakfast, Severus was called to a Death Eater Meeting. Rhapsodia waited around the house, reading book after book as the hours stretched on, and as she prepared a small lunch, she began to get worried.

At three in the evening, she sat in his chair, writing out a few things she needed to get while she sharpened her swords by hand to pass some time.  
At seven, Narcissa Malfoy apparated into the room about to say something, when she saw Rhapsodia in her blue camisole and black pants, running a special stone over the sharp blades of her swords. Beautiful and intimidating all at once.  
"Where's Severus?" she asked Rhapsodia.  
"Wasn't he... at that business meeting? I thought you and your husband would be there?" Rhapsodia acted dumb, and hid the alarm at Narcissa's askance.  
"I was not aware that he didn't make it home," She replied simply.  
"Where did you see him last?" Rhapsodia inquired.  
"At my residence where the meeting took place. He was held back for a private conversation with our head executive officer."  
"I would leave if I were you." Rhapsodia told her, fetching a few things from the kitchen and putting them inside a bag and donning a long black hooded coat. Narcissa had apparently taken the advice and left.  
Rhapsodia apparated to several places of interest in the space of a few minutes, using magic to reach out for Severus' signature.  
Finally, she found him sprawled on the ground, sweaty, bleeding, and breathing harshly in the middle of a forest near the Malfoy's mansion.  
After some odd moments of assessing the situation and placing a few wards and invisibility charms around them, she set to work.  
The necessary healing was easily completed and she waited until he was conscious before apparating.  
He stirred his head in her lap. His obsidian eyes opened, and he almost started when she placed a cool hand on his forehead.  
"Were going home." she told him clearly.

He was sound asleep, his arms around her shoulders like the whole world depended on him never letting her go. She was fine with it, and the arrangement was comfortable enough.

In the morning, she placed warm fingers on his cool skin and took his pulse.  
She went down to his potions stores to get some blood replenishing potion and pain relievers.  
Massaging his throat as they went down, she curled back up beside him to allow him to wake when he wanted to.  
Severus stirred sometime later and wrapped his arms a little further around her protectively.  
"Good morning," her light voice drifted around the room.  
"Morning," he whispered in reply.  
"You don't have to tell me what happened last night if you don't want to," she wrapped her arms around his midsection and put her forehead against his cheek bone.  
Sighing in contentment he curled his strong arms around her and whispered "I'd rather not... we will be needed at the safe house for the meeting this afternoon. Bella decided to frame Remus Lupin this time. Last night was the full moon, and he's a werewolf."  
She noticed the shift if subject, and asked no further questions about the previous night.  
"Wonderful. The body will be in terrible condition, I bet you as much."

Sure enough, at the house, she went over the body and simply turned to Lupin and said "Have you ever seen the body of a werewolf victim decompose? Or that of a werewolf?"  
He looked at her oddly and shook his head.  
"Good! They don't. Not until the next lunar cycle is complete, and the next full moon comes. Then their bodies attempt the transformation and they disintegrate into smelly darkly colored dirt. This body could not have been killed by a werewolf because the body has already has begun the process of decomposition."  
He looked like he was a bit stunned for the first minute, and then slowly came out of it.  
"Oh, well, that's... that's wonderful!" he suddenly hugged her tightly and fled the scene with glee.  
She rearranged her rumpled shirt to look presentable once more, and threw the customary white sheet over the body of the young man and placed the manila envelope neatly on his sewn-up stomach before warding the area and going up for the meeting.  
Sirius Black and Severus were about to get into an all out brawl with poor Harry in the middle, when she scooted him out of the way and backwards into a chair before swiping both of the older wizards' wands and borrowing the momentum from running so quickly to hop the table and turn swiftly to face the three stunned boys.  
"I have had it with this shit! You two are not to talk to each other, let alone make any kind of contact, or we'll be having a little heart to heart while you dangle over the ledge of the nearest cliff! Understand?" she stopped to let it sink in a bit.  
Both of them ashen faced, they nodded silently, stepping away from each other in the same moment.  
Harry looked a bit afraid of her.  
She, of course, didn't realize that her eyes seemed to turn a nice color of red and glow a bit, not to mention the crackle of magic in the air.  
Black left the room, and harry followed suit, glancing worriedly back at her. She went back to normal, smiling at Severus like nothing happened.  
He looked at her oddly for a moment, and came around the table to put his hand over her forehead and then to check her glands beneath her jaw.  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.  
He lightly kissed her lips, and making sure she didn't mind, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her a little more insistently, her arms wrapping around his neck and leaned into him generously.  
She buried a hand in his black hair and deepened the kiss just enough for a promise fir later, and broke it off just in time to get rearranged before Molly Weasley came in and politely told them to scram so she could start on dinner for the rest of the house.  
Intrigued, Rhapsodia didn't follow Severus out the door and to the library.  
She observed Molly bustle about for a little while, and then offered to help, wondering what it was like to cook with someone else.  
"Yes, of course!" she had replied startled.  
Rhapsodia started on chopping up the onions for the soup, and expertly sliced the chives for decoration on the top and flavor.  
Afterwards, she was put to cleaning and skinning all of the potatoes for the soup as well. This, she made to do with magic because it was far too time consuming to do by hand.  
At some point her outer robes became too restricting and hot, so they were draped over the back of a chair to reveal a very feminine white button up shirt with silver and black pinstripes and a black pair of what was possibly a pair of leather pants, though their comfortably worn state made it hard to tell for sure.  
Bread was easy to make for her because of her upper body strength, and had four loaves baking before the soup was done. She was covered from the elbows down and all over her face with flower, but seemed happy none the less.  
Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Molly's, noticed the wonderful shape of her butt through these pants as he snooped around the kitchen for a snack.  
"Ronald Billius! Get out! Dinner will be done in a bit!" Molly chastened. He grinned and left with what was possibly a handful of biscuits.

Molly sent Rhapsodia out to the upstairs bathroom with a hand towel to freshen up a bit, as flower had the uncanny ability to get in all sorts of places.  
She had all of it off of her arms, and had most of it off of her face and out of her nose (how did she breathe it in, anyways?) and from what had somehow gotten down to her neck and collar. Little did she know, the door had been left unlocked, and Sirius was going down the hall when he saw her through the crack in the slightly open door. He leaned against the door frame and watched her work in the mirror, when she spoke.  
"Enjoying yourself?" he hadn't even known she knew he was there.  
"To some extent," he replied simply, unabashedly allowing his eyes to flicker to her backside and the slightly noticeable line of skin showing from under her shirt where she was leaned forward. There was a tattoo there, and he wanted to know what it was.  
"What kind of tattoo is that?" he asked her suddenly.  
She jumped and turned around, pulling out her wand and looking at it in the mirror with her shirt pulled up in the back. He couldn't read the calligraphic inscription backwards, and lost his chance to try when she pressed her wand to it and made it disappear from view.  
"Thank you that could have been embarrassing. The charm must have worn off."  
He shrugged and smiled boyishly at her in a way that would have made any other woman blush crimson but Rhapsodia barely even noticed.  
She slipped past him out into the hall.  
"Are you with anybody?" he asked her suddenly before she could go around the corner.  
She turned to him and nodded.  
"Yeah, we're pretty serious."  
"Hm... Who is it?"  
"You'll have to pay attention. It's actually quite obvious. He's in the Order too. That's how I got back with the Order in the first place."  
He looked slightly crestfallen.

Down in the foyer, Sirius watched Rhapsodia like a hawk, not wanting to miss the identity of his rival.  
She milled about with everyone else, talking and laughing, and even saying hello to Harry. After the time passed nine, Snape nonchalantly approached her to speak, and not long after, she had retrieved and donned her robes before leaving with him.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked at Snape with a certain sparkle in her eyes. She was in love with him.  
He couldn't bear the thought that she was with another man but him. Especially Snivellus!  
He began on a plan to rescue her affections immediately.

Rhapsodia had a wonderful time talking to everybody in the order, as she hadn't the largest number of friends. In fact, the comment she'd made to Minerva McGonagall not long before about hanging around the creepy guys at the morgue hadn't been far off the mark. Her social life was nonexistent; gods forbid should she ever end up like her mentor from school. Honestly, talking to the dead bodies he was dissecting! The man had to have been insane.  
But the reality of it was that few people wanted to befriend someone who was usually wrist deep and mind saturated in death, gore, guts, and the like.  
She felt eyes on her the entire time, but couldn't place the source, so she ignored it.  
Severus had mentioned that it would be a good time to go home about nine, and so she had anticipated him at nine fifteen asking to go home please.  
She followed him out of the house and then apparated away to the living room of the house and placed wards all over it before settling on the couch.  
Rhapsodia stripped off her outer clothing and left nothing but her underwear and brassiere, both of which were black lace.  
She crawled predatorily across the couch and straddled his lap, giving him the full view.  
Giving him a searing kiss, she ground her hips onto his half-formed erection and was rewarded with a loud groan. He allowed his hands to roam over her flat stomach and lean thighs. She shuddered and whimpered as his fingers teased her wet groin.  
Grabbing his shoulders and steering their descent, she had him under her and stripped him of all garments, leaving him totally exposed. He grabbed the middle part of her bra and broke it effortlessly, freeing her glorious breasts of their confinement for his enjoyment. She allowed that piece of clothing to fall from her and onto the floor. She pinned his arms above his head with one hand by his elbows, she began to pleasure him in every way she could without allowing him to enter her immediately, though he was almost ready to beg her for it. Almost.  
He finally couldn't take any more and flipped her over under him, pinning her arms back like his were, and began to pleasure her while using her soft inner thighs to pleasure himself at the same time while he freed her from the confines of her lacy, revealing underwear.  
Panting, she deviously met her hips with his, making his member entered her lightly. He moaned at the wetness and instinctually thrusted deeper. Barely registering her thoughts of "Finally!" that went through her mind; she spurred him on with cries of her own. The act continued until he collapsed next to her shaking form, both of them spent from the pleasure and exhaustion.

In the morning, they showered together, the water making their skin feel like silk and they had brushed up against each other too many times not to couple at least once.  
Breakfast was cut short by a rapping on the front door.  
They used magic to summon appropriate clothing and dressed informally before Severus answered the door.  
It was Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks to those people for favoriting/adding my story to alerts! This makes me happy! And will also mean that the turnout of new chapters will go faster!  
Review! I want to know what you think of my story!  
And I'm not opposed to ideas on gruesome deaths! I love great help!

Update 5/21/12: Fixed the Moses-Noah mistake, whoopsies! Of course my lesdystia (dyslexic-ness) made the reference to (flood)waters are like fish! so thanks to dear MadMalady for that fix, and the many awesome ideas. Keep on reading my Fanfiction brethren!

"Hello Severus!" he said. He was dressed smartly in green pinstriped robes and his wand holding cane, not caring that the muggles might have seen him.  
Severus stood out of the way and ushered him in before closing the door.  
"What is it Lucius?"  
"You've put the apparition wards back on your house today," he commented idly, making himself comfortable on a (thank the gods for quick thinking) cleansed couch and gave Severus a tight smile.  
"Lucius I'm waiting," Severus drawled impatiently.  
"I had heard you came across a woman, and I'm determined to see if she's suited for you."  
"Lucius, I know you better than that. What do you really-" Severus began, but Lucius cut him off immediately.  
"This must be the, admittedly gorgeous, young woman!" he exclaimed grandly as Rhapsodia poked her head in the room to see who was calling.  
She blushed a light shade of pink at the appraising look Malfoy was giving her.  
Severus sneered at Malfoy.  
"Your not going to introduce us?" Lucius had the gall to ask.  
"This," Severus ground out, "is Rhapsodia Matrix. Rhapsodia, this is Lucius Malfoy."  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed and lit up maliciously at the same time.  
"The rhapsody of the gods in the flesh no less..." he whispered, "I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, madam," he inclined his head to her.  
Rhapsodia looked at him oddly with raised eyebrows no less.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about," she told him plainly.  
Severus looked between them apprehensively. Rhapsodia obviously was telling the truth, but he didn't like the way Malfoy was looking at her. The same way he had looked at a new, more powerful wand, or even some new weapon like Bella.  
He would get the truth out of him eventually.  
"Too bad," Lucius supplied into the silence, "If you can't remember, you won't be able to..." he slipped into a pensive silence for a moment, "Well, either way, I suppose you've struck pure gold old friend..." Lucius bowed himself out of the house, shutting the door behind him with a snap.  
Rhapsodia shook her head as if she had been thinking about something deeply, and looked over to see Severus giving her an odd look.  
"What is it?" she asked him quietly.  
"I think I have a book with that phrase in it."  
Severus got up and looked around his living room walls for a while.  
He picked out a few books and looked through the glossary of one of them, and translated aloud from the Greek inscription-  
"there are many known cases of great flooding in history. As we all know from ages before, there have been times when the entire earth was covered with water. Sometimes, there were instances where the floods were isolated, but were usually at random and totally unexpected. Many know of the tale of the muggle Noah, who was told by his god to make an ark to sail on the flood waters that would come. This flood was in a barren land that had no rain in many, many years. This is one of the floods that could have encompassed the earth completely, wiping out all of the inhabitants of the grounds and much of the air. These are known as the great floods of Matrix. This, I am told by my personal mythologist, is a phenomenon only known to occur when the "gods rhapsody" plays her song in full in a general public area. This rhapsody is a never ending being that can wreak havoc and bring joyous peace all at once. For better reading on the subject, I suggest looking into a Greek or roman mythology book. Both are the same and the myth is almost totally UN altered, except that a real Greek transcript may tell of the name of the rhapsodies song, or even give a picture, as sometimes noted in Egyptian drawings."

He looked up and expected Rhapsodia to be standing in the same spot, but she was sitting on the threadbare love seat, eyebrows almost completely drawn together.  
"Why would Malfoy know that particular Legend?" she asked him.  
"He is a Death Eater, he most likely found it at he researched weapons of potential mass destruction for the dark lord's use like the rest of them did. I remember doing so myself at one time."  
She looked pensive for a moment.  
"I don't remember any of that. I was a ten year old little girl in the last memory I have of myself... But I can't remember the time," she replied.  
"We may need to go and talk to Dumbledore about this. The conniving old codger probably already knows about all of this," Severus stated agitatedly.

At Voldemort's place of hiding in his basement, Lucius told him of the rhapsody.  
Voldemort jumped onto the idea of capturing her immediately. She was only a woman, and a frail looking one at that, how bad could it be?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to Mad Malady for Ideas on deaths, they were super creative and helpful!  
The story begins its ascent up the mountain of storytelling towards the climax (aptly named). Here we gooooo...!

-~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

In Number 12 Grimauld Place, Severus was almost to his breaking point with Albus. He had just told the two lovers of Rhapsodia's true nature, and her past.  
"You've withheld this information from her for how long exactly?" he almost shouted.  
Rhapsodia was sitting in a chair, face in hands, not knowing what she was going to do.  
Everybody thought she was some kind of monster, a weapon of some sort! She had no idea how to play any instruments! And she especially didn't know how to do anything but use a wand for magic! Some rhapsody of the gods she had turned out to be.  
"Nearly eighty years," Dumbledore replied quietly.  
Rhapsodia's head snapped up, staring at him like she'd just been slapped across the face. She was that old? She'd never looked a day over twenty five in who knew how long! But how was it possible?  
The emotions and question dazzled across her face.  
She knew she remembered Minerva McGonagall from when the girl was just a Scottish child, prancing about in her dresses, her preacher muggle father scolding her for hanging around the graveyard near the church. She had picked flowers with the girl's mother once... Or was it her grandmother? Weren't they family?  
She was getting a splitting headache from all of these memories flooding back to her in the form of a pair of light blue, x-ray like, twinkling eyes.

In the basement wine cellar of the Malfoy's Mansion, Lucius was pacing quietly as Voldemort petted his prized Brazilian boa constrictor, Nagini.  
"My lord," Lucius asked lightly.  
Voldemort's wand hand twitched, making Lucius instinctively flinch.  
"Yes, Lucius?"

"My Lord, it would be easy to take the woman while she walks around Spinners end. We could appoint a watchman to stake out in a corner house and snatch her away as she-"  
"What about Severus?" Voldemort questioned.  
"Severus? My lord, if nothing else, should he really serve you faithfully, he would understand that this is for the cause!"  
Voldemort mulled this over for a bit.  
"I've no doubt... that Albus has told her of her many years, and possibly of her powers by now. She, as strange as it may seem... has surpassed Dumbledore himself in living years. Of course, age has been quite generous to her stunning beauty," he said in his high pitched whispery voice.  
"Tell me, is Bellatrix having fun with her new task?"  
Lucius nodded, the thought of some of the books she had asked to borrow coming to the surface of his mind. The Dark Lord made eye contact with him and saw these books.  
He himself had read most of them. The memory of their contents spread a malicious grin across his face.

Rhapsodia had little time to mull over her newfound memories for the next few days because of the many dead bodies that had been showing up one after another.  
One evening Molly Weasley came bursting in all of a sudden.  
"Rhapsodia, another attack has taken place! We have no idea of the extent of the damages to the body, it seems fine from the outside."  
Rhapsodia went to the body in the basement, and gave it a once over. Molly told no lies; it was in perfect condition... on the outside. She took her tools in hand and put her apron on before tying up her hair and starting on the chest cavity. There was some kind of familiar smelling liquid oozing out of her incisions, and she collected a few samples to be tested later.  
In the abdomen, there was so much missing. The heart, the liver, the lungs... All of the internal organs had been liquefied. Bellatrix was getting quite creative...  
She cleaned up herself a bit, not bothering to take off the bloodied apron, and went up to the library of the house. In the vicinity of some of the darker tomes, was a medium sized book plainly named "How to kill an enemy". Within, was the spell she was looking for. It was the one Bella had used. She went back down to the basement.  
"Mortifica organa, the liquid organs hex," she told Dumbledore. He stroked his beard lightly.  
"One of Salazar's nastier creations, no less," he replied calmly.  
"She's getting to creative for my liking; I'd like to get my fingers around her throat one day..." Rhapsodia vented, wringing her reddened fingers on a clean towel. "I would be the happiest autopsy surgeon alive if I just got the chance to dissect her, and see what the blackened, twisted heart of a murderous bitch really looks like. I'd settle for weighing her liver if there's any left after I'm through with her..." she sewed up the chest expertly knotting the end of it into a bow and placing her report on the stomach, as per usual.  
Dumbledore followed her out of the basement, and up into the library again.  
She went digging through the books, startling one Hermione Granger as she read a large book on transfiguration of the human body. She got out of the way and stood next to Dumbledore, both of them watching as Rhapsodia tore through several sections of books. Finally, she seemed to find exactly what she was looking for, and sat down on a particularly fat pile of large books, mistaking them for a chair, and opened it up.  
"I, Rhapsodia, Master of the Flood of Matrices, ask you to reveal your information to my eyes only," she whispered gently to it, as though to a lover.  
She could see the page begin to fill with words and diagrams, the picture of the instrument she was to play first in the front. The text referred to the several kinds of floods one could make. The Water Flood was the most commonly known to the public, but there were others too. The Flood of Ast was a special one that could be used to wipe out a particular thing pictured when playing an instrument. For instance, there had been one used in a small village to kill all of the rats, and in another to be rid of smog.  
When she actually got a good look at the Instrument depicted, she had to contemplate it for a moment until she saw the outline of a figure playing it.  
"What book is that?" Hermione asked Rhapsodia confusedly, not remembering it ever being anything special.  
"It wouldn't matter. I could switch books if I needed to, but any book can be just as important as this one, it just depends on what's in it. It's usually best to get an empty one, like one for journaling."  
Severus stealthily entered the room and stood by Hermione.  
"I need to go to a music shop," Rhapsodia realized out loud suddenly.  
"I know of at least three that are remotely decent in London, two in its muggle district, and one in the magical part," Hermione jumped at the sound of Severus' voice to her left, not realizing he was even present.  
Rhapsodia nodded in acknowledgement.  
"I suppose you'd want to go immediately, but be wary, now that the Dark Lord knows that you exist, he'll begin plotting some kind of kidnapping," Albus told them wisely.  
Severus rolled his eyes. Of course he knew! The whole bloody ring of Death Eaters would know about this by now!

In Wizarding London, they went to the large music emporium.  
In the back with the bass instruments and such, was displayed a "Try this out, it sounds great!" midnight black Cello.  
She got onto the stool, picked up the bow, pulled the instrument up to her, and drug the bow across the C string. She immediately started to play some deep dark nocturne.  
"You're positive you've never played an instrument before?" Severus asked her, as he sat down.  
The song ebbed and flowed in some kind of deep, emotional sea of waves. She shrugged and kept going, having no idea what she was doing.  
The owner of the store came over and watched her go at it, slack jawed.  
"If you make that kind of good music," the man said in a thick Italian accent, "You can keep it for free! I'll go in the back and get some rosin and a good case," the man scurried out of the main shop room and returned in minutes with the promised necessities.

At home, Severus sat down in his usual seat, and Rhapsodia sat in his lap.  
"You're not mad at me... are you?" she asked him softly.  
"Of course not," he said, wrapping his arms around her legs and waist, massaging her worn muscles.  
"You're probably brain dead from everything that's happened today..." he whispered into her ear soothingly.  
She sighed wearily, leaning into him. She tensed up quite suddenly, and turned her head into his neck.

"You don't think… that I'm too old for you?" she whispered to him with an note of anxiety in her voice.

He didn't pause, and worked his way up her inner thighs. "Really, I couldn't care less about your age."  
He continued to soothe her aching tension, and lifted up her shirt, unbuttoning her Pants, and sliding his fingers down into her wet folds to pleasure her.  
As soon as she climaxed she whispered into his ear, obviously still aroused, "I enjoyed that... but I enjoy all of you much, much more..."  
She took her pants off and slipped him out of his easily before straddling his waist and rubbing up against him.  
He moaned as she bit lightly at his neck and shoulders.  
"Tell me Severus..." she breathed into his ear as she stroked his groin, "Is this lust, or love to you."  
"I'd like to think..." he told her huskily, barely able to draw breath, "That it's a bit of both."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heeeeeeeyyyyy! I've missed you guys! Haven't had any creative steaks lately, so here's a chapter to keep you company until my dear sweet brain decides I can get some creative juices flowing again :)

Voldemort called a death eater meeting without Severus that night and plotted the kidnapping of the god's rhapsody.  
All of the Death eaters agreed with him on Lucius' plan and they dispersed to find a suitable spy/kidnaper.

Severus woke in his messy bed with Rhapsodia on his chest sound asleep. Her silken skin smoothed over him as she shifted to curl a naked leg around his hips and it made him jump because her calve brushed his morning surprise.  
She started and woke, lifting her head up to see his face.  
"Good morning..." she said dazedly. Her groin and upper inner thighs felt like she had saddle rash from riding him so many times that night.  
Stroking his smattering of black hair on his chest she kissed his cheek and left off to take a much needed shower.  
"Hey wait! What am I supposed to do about this?" he directed her attention to his member standing at half mast.  
She grinned and threw a spare sock at him cheekily before waltzing out with a few garments she had moved into his house long before from the Apocatheary.  
Severus threw on a house robe and walked down to the living room and saw her cello in the corner on its stand with the shorter, thick bow propped on a peg of the stand. It wasn't much longer than his wand one and a half fold.  
He got a good look at the bow. His eyes widened. They definitely shouldn't have gotten the bow for free. It had unicorn hairs instead of plain horse hairs on it.  
Severus got a better look at the strings it had been strung with. They had silver and titanium along with unicorn's horn dust. No wonder it sounded so amazing.

Rhapsodia got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Going downstairs, she gave Severus a suggestive, sultry look before dropping the towel to the ground and sitting up on the short stool near the cello and tightening up the bow before beginning to play.  
Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her as he sat back in his seat and listened to the ethereal sound emitting as she played just for him.  
She finished and swung the bow around before placing it all back and making her way over to him slowly. He was frozen to his chair with their eyes locked and promise of what would happen next mounting with each step.  
He almost forgot to let his breath back out when she leaned forward and placed her hands on the armrests and placed a knee in between his leg and the side of the chair.  
He swallowed.  
She butterflies kisses down his neck and to the now opened front of his house robe.  
His mouth open slightly, he brushed a hand over her soft arm, drawing her attention back to his face where she neglected to kiss him on the mouth.  
He grabbed the place behind her knee and pulled her securely into his lap, ghosting his hands over her smooth back and to squeeze her wonderful arse.  
She moaned as she had moved and rubbed up against his forming erection.  
Finally grabbing hold of the back of her head, he kissed her passionately, tasting the wonderful mint toothpaste she had used earlier, feeling how they danced together.

Later on the couch, they lay in each other's arms naked and barely covered by the house robe.  
"You play wonderfully."  
She tensed a bit when he spoke, but relaxed some.  
She rolled off him and went to see about the tapping noise in the kitchen.  
"Severus, Molly owled, I've more work," Rhapsodia told him as she walked back into the living room to go up the stairs and into their room to fetch some clothes.

At Number 12 Grimauld place, the basement was covered in bodies. There had been a massacre.  
Rhapsodia was hungry and up to her elbows in caked in blood by the time she had finished half. Washing all the blood off her hands in a sink and then washing the sink of the scent, she went into the kitchen to fix a sandwich before doing the rest.  
She thought of all of the people that had died. Of the destruction of their worlds and families, and tears began to fall from her eyes as she ate the odd peanut butter and pickles sandwich and drank her chocolate milk, giving it all a soggy, salty taste.  
Dragging herself back together, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose before disposing of her plate and glass.  
Going back into the basement she steeled herself against the smell of blood and continued her work.  
The entire skeletal structure of one man was missing and the skin off of the hide of another stripped entirely. She sighed sadly.

Up in Harry's room, the six teenagers of the house were discussing Rhapsodia.  
"I don't trust her. She's in cahoots with Snape so she can't be good," Ron had told them all.  
"She pledged allegiance to helping Harry, and I don't think just anybody would stand around in a basement all day cutting open dead bodies for no reason," Hermione had told him logically.  
"You're only saying that because she likes you," Ron retorted.  
"I'm not going to just up and trust her right off the bat, Hermione, but I'm also not going to hate her either Ron," Harry replied to them both.  
"I believe a bit of spying is in order," Fred and George said together. The circle agreed.

Down in the basement, Rhapsodia tied up the last body and cleaned up after herself.  
The smell of death was slightly prominent over the cleaned air, but it was far more bearable now.  
Walking up to the library, she sat and waited until the Order meeting that evening.  
Hermione poked her head in the door, but went unnoticed because Rhapsodia was reading the little black book whilst propped up in a squashy chair.  
She stepped in all of the way and sat down in a chair across from her. She immediately noticed the red puffiness of the older woman's eyes and the seemingly melancholy way she was reading the book.  
"You're the brightest witch if your age Hermione, so I'm told by all whom I ask. You've either figured it out, or have had your suspicions," Rhapsodia said tiredly. "Well, come on, out with it."  
"I don't believe you're entirely human," Hermione began quietly. Rhapsodia nodded and gestured for her to continue.  
"I believe you may be some form of a demigoddess, but I can't be entirely for sure. I know that your powers are not necessarily for destruction and hate, but for cleansing and purifying by wiping out the bad things. I've read of your work, so to speak, in an old muggle book where the author blamed it on his god. Of course, That may not be the very exact case, because some of my research has concluded that there were several other floods that occurred in many places during many different time periods," she rambled on, seeming to pull all of these things from record books.  
Rhapsodia held up a hand to silence the teenagers rattling.  
"You're close enough to the mark for everything you need to know about me at present. I expect there is more, but I haven't the slightest clue," she told Hermione tiredly, rubbing her eyes and leaning her head over to the side of the squashy wing backed chair.  
"How many were in the massacre?" Hermione whispered quietly.  
"At least two dozen."  
The expression on Hermione's face was more than most tears could say.  
"I'm going to present something important to the Order this evening and I'm going to talk to you about it first so that you can ask all the questions you want.  
"I cannot bear the burden that there is a woman out there, killing for fun, and none of my work has led to her capture or killing. I want to go after her personally, maybe get captured by the dark lord along the way, and possibly take out some of their chain of command. The best way I can see to handle this is to wing it. Now, I know your apprehension about that concept because you're obviously quite the organized planner. I, on the other hand, excel at making sudden decisions based on prior events and determining a proper way forward."  
Hermione was silent for a long breathless moment, the shock written on her face plainly.  
"That sounds like something Harry would do! Just rush in whole heartedly without even the slightest bit of planning and expect everything to go alright! Those Death Eaters could hurt you or torture you or kill you if possible! We need you here!" Hermione told Rhapsodia passionately. Unable to stay in her seat any longer, she sprung up and began to pace nervously.  
Rhapsodia simply laid back a bit.  
"Of course I expect to play the part of the poor woman who's been up to her eyeballs in blood and has been fed up. I may even throw in a few bits about the families of the deceased to bring the point home. Besides, I'll be fine! I've taken care of myself for quite some time now."  
Finally tiring, Hermione clunked back into her seat and looked up at Rhapsodia sharply.  
"What do you mean by "everything you need to know about me at present""?"  
Rhapsodia visibly flinched and sighed, sinking deeper into her chair.  
"You surely realize you don't know everything about everyone, correct? There are things about myself I'd like to keep hidden and some things that I don't even know. You understand, right?"  
Slowly, Hermione nodded. Rhapsodia sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on a wing of the chair. Later, after Hermione had left, Harry snuck into the library under his invisibility cloak. Hiding himself away in a corner on an empty wooden chair, he waited and took his time to observe Rhapsodia.  
He looked her lithe, athletic form over once or twice before really seeing her face and posture. She was obviously sad, if not depressed. There was the slightest red twinge to the whites of her eyes, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that she had been crying earlier.  
Snape came in, and to Harrys surprise, an actual emotion besides anger and annoyance flitted across his face. It looked to be some sort of... Worry? It was far too out of place to be connected with Snape's face to discern.  
In turn, Rhapsodia's lips turned up just slightly in a tired smile.  
He sat down in the seat next to hers and placed a hand on her leg, almost to the point of consoling her.  
Why was Snape so out of character? He was showing normal emotions on his face!  
Harry crept out of the open door and back down the hall as silently as he could to an empty hallway and took his invisibility cloak off. Walking up to the room where everyone was waiting for him to show up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting for such a long time (MONTHS! D8) This is a filler chapter to lead into the next one, Mostly to keep it from being too long. :)

Harry sat down in the midst of his friends, almost lost in thought.  
"What happened Harry?" asked George.  
"Get any good dirt on her?" asked Fred.  
"You saw how sad she was didn't you?" asked Hermione quietly. The room fell silent.  
"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ginny wondered aloud.  
"I saw it too. Did she tell you why?" Harry directed at Hermione.  
"There was a massacre. A lot of people died and she just had to dissect every one of them. I could smell death on her and her fingernails still had pink around the edges," She replied.  
"Yeah, guys, she looks like she's working herself into the ground! It's gotten so bad she's having to seek comfort from Snape of all people!" Harry told the group.  
"Yeah! We should either leave her be, or show some support tonight at the meeting!" Ginny chimed in.  
Everybody but Ron was in agreement.  
"I don't see how this has-" He began in a rant.  
"Ron!" Hermione cut him off, "Just drop it for now, okay?"  
He puffed angrily, but begrudgingly nodded in the end.

At the order meeting, every one seemed to be avoiding Rhapsodia and she knew exactly why. She smelled like a corpse. But she had grown used to the smell, as it was apart of her job. She sat in her chair at the kitchen table and waited until the meeting began.  
As soon as everyone in the room was gathered, Dumbledore looked directly at her, as she'd made it known to him her intentions of making a proposal infront of everybody.  
"I know you all can smell what I've had to do today. For those lucky few who don't recognize it, or its your first encounter with the scent and its nature, its death. The stench of a young man, Robert who was going to major in cooking at his school. The smell of a woman and her unborn child, and that childs father. The smell of destroyed dreams, of lives taken away from their loved ones before their time. I'm utterly fed up with this. I've gotten used to the smell. USED TO IT. I can't take much more or I'll drive myself crazy! I speak for the dead, for they have no voice: and they say that Bellatrix Lestrange and her cohorts have tortured them and kiled them. I refuse to stand by and allow anybody else's lives to be taken by her hand. Whats the diffrence between her killings and that of Voldemorts, or some other murderer you ask? I can stop her. Through her killings i've successfully mapped out her psychological process. I know her secret, and her greatest weakness, and I need to go after her. The reason for my asking permission is that I would like the backing of the Order in case I end up in a tight spot and I get stuck in a bad place. As a backup plan, of course. Are you with me?"


End file.
